A new love
by MonsterQueen12
Summary: Phineas and Ferb our starting a new summer and Isabella's cousin Melody is coming to live with her, SWhen she meets the rest of the gang how will this all end up(SORRRY IM NO GOOD AT SUMMARYS THE STORIES A LOT BETTER THOUGH) PhineasxIsabella/ FerbxO.C (RATED T BECAUSE IM PARANOID)(I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB)
1. Chapter 1

**PHINEAS AND FERB FANFIC**

**PHINEAS X ISABELLA /FERB X OC**

**I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT IM NOT GOOD WITH DETAIL SO MY O.C MIGHT BE CONFUSING TO YOU SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A CHARACTER LOG FOR HER:**

**NAME: MELODY NOEL GARCIA-SHIPIRO**

**AGE: 12 **

**STATUS: ISABELLA'S COUSIN, FROM LONDON, HAS A SLIGHT ACCENT**

**PERSONALITY: DOESN'T TALK MUCH, QUIET, SMART, CUTE, KIND, ONCE SHE'S MORE COMFERTABLE SHE'LL TALK MORE**

**HAIR COLOR: DARK BROWN**

**HAIR STYLE: OVER HER RIGHT EYE, WITH A BLACK BOW ON THE LEFT SIDE, STRAIGHT HAIR**

**NORMAL CLOTHES: BLACK CAMISAUL, BLACK AND GREY PLAID SKIRT, GREY LEGGINGS, AND BLACK FUZZY BOOTS MADE IN RUSSIA**

**ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED TO KNOW JUST ASK ME:D AND NOW OUR FEATURE PREASENTATION, MY FANFIC: D (P.S DON'T BE AFRAID TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW) (P.P.S IT ALWAYS HELPS) (P.P.P.S I HAVE A LITTLE SECRET ABOUT MELODY YOU'LL FIND OUT IN ONE OF THE LATER CHAPTERS)**

**CHAPTER 1 PHINEAS'S P.O.V **

Ferb and I were already downstairs eating breakfast and I heard my cellphone ring. I dug around in my shorts pocket and grabbed it. "Hello, Phineas here." I said happily into the phone. "Hey Phineas Whatcha' Doin?" Isabella said from the other line. "Eating breakfast with Ferb what about you?" I ask as Ferb smiled and nodded. "Well" Isabella began in a whispered voice, "My cousin Melody is coming this morning, she's coming to live with us from now on and when she gets here I was hoping she could get a head start and you, know meet a few people." Isabella said in her usual sweet voice. "Yeah, bring her over I'm sure she would get along with Ferb and I." I said smiling at Ferb. "Ok thanks Phineas." She said, and with that she hung up. I sighed when she hung up. "Oh Ferb how am ever going to tell Isabella" I said, grumpily stomping to the table. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders, the truth is, I've liked Isabella for 6 years now, but never told her because, and I never had the guts to. "Oh, by the way, Isabella's cousin Melody is coming to live with Isabella, and she was wondering if she could bring Melody over here to meet us, I said yes, that's ok right?" I asked Ferb as he nodded like usual. Once we finished eating breakfast my dad went to work, my mom went to the mall, and Candace went on a date with Jeremy, but no doubt, she'll be back. Ferb and I went outside and sat by our tree silently, each of us probably thinking about what we wanted to do today. I sat there thinking about Isabella, and how I would tell her.

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 ISABELLA'S P.O.V **

I sat in the Kitchen after breakfast and waited for Melody. I haven't seen her since I was a baby, I've seen a picture of her when she was 8, she was beautiful,(Not in a weird way) When I heard car tires I sat up straight and watched the door, my mom ran to the door and smiled brightly at the girl that stepped out, THAT WAS MELODY? She was wearing really fluffy boots, gray leggings, a black and grey plaid skirt and a black camisole. She smiled politely at my mom but didn't say a word. Her brown hair covered her right eye and on the left a black bow held the hair on the left out of her face. Her skin was milky white, and her eyes were emerald green. My mom hugged her and took her suitcase; Melody just smiled and didn't say a word. She walked silently behind my mom and into the kitchen. "You are so tall now have you grown, of course you have, did you eat you look hungry." My mom said, Melody looked overwhelmed then said "No thank you, I ate when I left the airport" Her words just rolled off her tongue like honey. She glanced at me and I clamped my jaw shut. "Uh, hey Melody, I hope your trip was safe, I was thinking after you got settled, we could go visit some friends of mine." I suggested, she smiled and nodded, "That would be great." She said grabbing her bag from my mom, "Isa, show Mel her room please." My mom said in in her happy voice like usual. "Ok, Mom." I said grabbing Melody's free hand and pulling her up stairs. I got to the hallway and showed her the room. "Thank you." She said, quietly. She stepped in and I walked away. A few minutes later I walked back she had put all her clothes in the closet, had her blanket on the bed, and was in the process of taping up a poster. "Looks like your settled in." I said chuckling. She looked at me and laughed, her laugh was sweet just like her voice. "Yes, I guess I am." She chuckled silently walking toward me. "Let's go meet your friends." She said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 ISABELLA'S P.O.V **

I LED Melody across the street, and when I saw Phineas I said my famous catchphrase, "Whatcha' Doin'?" Phineas looked up from the contraption he was working on and to me. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped dead when his gaze met Melody's. He examined her for a moment then tapped Ferb on the shoulder, he turned his head to face us and his eyes got wide, wider than usual anyway. Melody smiled at the new found attention, and then I heard a familiar voice. "So my nerd," it was Buford holding Baljeet like a duffle bag. Melody, whirled around at the new voices and her gaze met Buford's first.

**BALJEET'S P.O.V **

_"Who is this beauty" _

**BUFORD'S P.O.V **

_"Who is this hot girl?"_

**FERB'S P.O.V **

_"This must be Isabella's cousin, she's beautifull"_

**PHINEAS'S P.O.V **

_"When Isabella said cousin I assumed she wouldn't be this pretty?"_

**MELODY'S P.O.V **

_"Why is everyone staring at me?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 ISABELLA'S P.O.V**

_"I knew everyone would like her!" _I squealed in my head. She was blushing furiously as everyone stared. "Hey, guys this is Melody, my cousin from, from… Melody where are you from?" I asked, I can't believe I didn't know! "Oh, I'm from London." She said and Ferb immediately let his jaw drop. Buford dropped Baljeet, and walked up to face her. Her face turned red and she looked at the ground. "Ferb...and others I know what were going to do today." Phineas said, as I listened to my crush talk, I saw Melody looking confused. "Well, actually lets introduce ourselves to Melody first." Phineas said smiling at her. "Well, I'm Phineas, and this is-" "Ferb." Ferb finished holding his hand out to her, she shook it then Phineas held his out, and she shook it as well. "I'm Buford." Buford said, and get this, he smiled and his cheeks turned red. Baljeet came up to her and kissed her hand, she smiled at him and he said, "I'm Baljeet." In his indian accent. "Melody, nice to meet you all." She said smiling then looking down at the ground. "As I was saying, We should build a giant waterslide that goes all through Danville." "What great way to start the summer!" I exclaimed hugging him. Melody smiled at us and swayed her hips a bit. "So let's get going!" Phineas said Buford said as we all ran toward our work place. I looked back to see Melody still standing there, "Come on Mel!" I said as she smiled and came running


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 MELODY'S P.O.V**

I smiled at them all as they worked on their own projects, Isabella was working on rafts and I was helping her, we were counting the large multicolored rafts. Phineas and his step brother Ferb, were somewhere working on the slide, I had no idea that they did stuff like this, at first it made me nervous to be in the large yard with all these new people, but after getting introduced it was more fun. Buford was sitting under the shade of the tree with Baljeet they seemed to be taking a break. Isabella now that she was done counting she looked around for Phineas and Ferb, they were on their way back I could see them off in the distance, I pointed to them then tapped on Isabella's shoulder, she smiled and her eyes made hearts as she saw Phineas working, they obviously had crushes on each other, Isabella even dropped him a few hints, like hugging him and telling him he was doing the best at the waterslide, he didn't seem to notice though. I let out a sighed chuckle then saw the sort of tall, green haired guy I had been waiting to see, his name was Ferb, he must be from London as well, he had the accent, when he talked, I am surprised I never saw him, not once, that's ok London is a big city. I smiled some more as they worked closer and closer to the end. Once they were back, Phineas ordered Baljeet and Buford to go put up posters, they did and that left Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and I, at the yard behind the yellow house to wait for them. Phineas and Isabella began talking and Ferb and I just stood and listened, they began talking about movies they've seen. A few of them I chuckled at the funny names, and some of them I knew about, Ferb walked away, and I had the sudden urge to follow him, He walked over and sat by the tree. I looked at him then Isabella. She nodded and elbowed me, I walked away from them and then to Ferb. He looked at me as I walked up. I came into the shade of the green leaves and sat. I hadn't the idea of what to say, so I just sat and shifted around a bit. "So, have you heard of the pet we have?" Ferb asked I shook my head and said, "No, but I believe Isabella told me the name of your pet as uh- Perry." I said looking at him. He nodded and then said, "Yes, he's a platypus." He said I giggled, "A platypus?" I asked "Yeah." He answered. "That's actually kinda cool." I looked around then asked, "Where is he?". He looked around a bit and then said, "He usually leaves around this time, he'll come later." I giggled again and looked at him. Isabella glanced at me from where she and Phineas stood and winked. I shook my head and laid my hand on the grass, well I thought it was the grass. I felt skin under my hand and looked… I had laid my hand on top of Ferbs, He looked at me and I quickly took it away, that was so awkward.


End file.
